


Slow Hands

by snisnaur



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Roughness, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 19:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snisnaur/pseuds/snisnaur
Summary: Warrior of Light Grimelda has had feelings for Sid for awhile. After being absent from Ishgard for several months, she's finally back and dying to see Sid again. Spoilers for up to level 60 dark knight quest.





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a 2 chapter fic.

_"Serve... save... slave... slay..."_  
  Sometimes the words would come back to her. They would bubble up to the front of her mind when she was in the midst of things that had little to do with her.  
  She was in Ishgard again. Under the pretense that she was here to do actual work.  
  Alphinaud and Aymeric spoke at length, while Lucia and other knights stood with apt attention around the room. The same could not be said for Grimelda, who had little taste for politics.  
  Alphinaud and the Warrior of Light sat across from Aymeric in sumptuously cushioned chairs. Grimelda propped her head against her pale green hand. Her golden eyes blinked at the Knight Commander with what, she hoped, looked like interest. As handsome as Aymeric was, there was only so much sitting and staring at him that she could handle.  
  It had been hours already and the soft-backed chair was getting the better of her. She felt as if she was about to doze off at any moment.  
  "Very well, we will finish our plans anon." Alphinaud nodded curtly and rose.  
  _Finally_! Grimelda rose and gave a small yawn.  
  Aymeric glanced her way, "Please, rest well while you are in Ishgard, my friends."  
  "Yes, of course. Thank you for your hospitality." Alphinaud bowed and moved to leave.  
  Grimelda gave Aymeric a friendly wink as she made to follow the boy.  
  The two made their way into the cool dusk air. It was a cloudless evening in Ishgard, and quite pleasant. The cold did not bother Grimelda, but the same could not be said for Alphinaud.  
  "We have business to attend at Fortemps manor." Alphinaud said as he adjusted his coat just a bit tighter.  
  "Tomorrow, I assume." Grimelda peered down at him, an eyebrow raised.  
  "Ah- well," Alphinaud began, "I thought it best to tend to their request immediately."  
  "Hmm." Grimelda grumbled and looked out across the city. "You can go without me."  
  Alphinaud turned to her quickly, "It wouldn't do to have you absent!"  
  "You don't need me for every meeting." she placed her hands on her hips. Grimelda had long ago realized that she was too lenient with granting Alphinaud's whims. Being ten years his senior, she had fully embraced her chosen role as doting older sister. But the truth was she hadn't come back to Ishgard just to be dragged around for Alphinaud's politics.  
  "Your presence is preferred-" the boy began, a pout starting to form on his face.  
  She sighed and clapped a wide hand on his dainty shoulder, "Listen, truth be told, I'm exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow and you can brief me on the situation. I'm sure the lords will understand."  
  "I suppose I am full capable of handling the matter myself." he said finally, only slightly trying to hide his disappointment.  
  Grimelda ruffled his hair, "Don't stay up too late."  
  "Hmph, very well. I will see you on the morrow." he nodded and turned to leave.  
  Grimelda smiled at him and he headed off into the night.  
  Finally alone in the cold night air, she breathed a sigh of relief. It had been months since the last time she was in Ishgard. After all this time, there was someone else she was waiting to see; the real reason she had come along for Alphinaud's trip.  
  She stretched, her muscles tight from hours of sitting. Her current garb was more suited to high class political luncheon than where she was planning on going, but there was no time to waste now.  
  You'd think a roegadyn in a long velvet dress would stick out immediately in Ishgard, but sneaking around was part of her job description.  
  She arrived at the Forgotten Knight quickly enough. The place was already in full night time swing. Off-key singing from within echoed in the street outside. Grimelda slipped through the door and was hit full blast with the sensory overload of a crowded bar. The laughter, the music, the booze... the reminder of simpler days that her heart missed greatly.  
  Looking down from the top banister, it was easy enough to spot him. The corner he sat in was slightly darker than the rest, his mess of white hair boldly standing out. His eyes were closed and his back was to the wall. There was a drink on the table in front of him, but it looked untouched.  
  Grimelda smirked as her heart skipped a beat. She moved down the stairs and snaked her way through the crowd.  
  Sidurgu had long ago learned the recognize the presence of fellow dark knights. It was like a familiar scent on the breeze, a nostalgic silhouette seen from afar. And the particular flavor of darkness that currently moved towards him was unexpected but wholly welcome.  
  The smell of spicy, foreign perfume came suddenly on his left and his eyes flickered open.  
  "Long time no see," Grimelda grinned as she sat down next to him.  
  Close. Their legs touched under the table.  
  "This is a surprise." he leaned back in his chair slightly, his glittering eyes appraising his fellow dark knight. "You look-"  
  Her gray hair was swept elegantly away from her face and her wide lips were painted dark red. Her dark green dress was close fitting and hugged her strong form precariously. Its low cut neckline dipped down the pale green skin of her chest--  
  Sidurgu's eyes flashed away to the suddenly very interesting ceiling, "Good."  
  "Do I?" Grimelda chuckled loudly. "Thanks, sweetheart."  
  Sidurgu felt a burst of heat spread over his face. "What are you doing back in Ishgard?" he asked as nonchalantly as possible.  
  _Looking for you!_ "Oh, just, politics stuff." Grimelda shrugged. She grabbed Sid's drink and took a gulp.  
  "Wow, that tastes like shit." she sputtered as she placed the glass down heavily. Booze dripped down her chin that she quickly wiped with the back of her hand.  
  Sid laughed, "That's why I don't drink it."  
  "You're here for business and not pleasure then?" she said, insinuating that he was here to lurk for information.  
  "I am." he smirked.  
  "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she leaned in close, conspiratorially. She spoke lightheartedly, but the last thing she wanted right now was to leave his side.  
  "Nothing I wouldn't be glad to have you join me in." he grinned.  
  "Alright!" she beamed.  
  "By the way, you're covering yourself badly. I'll be right back." she patted his thigh as she rose and flitted towards the bar.  
  His eyes widened at her touch. And then moved to follow her lithe form before she was swallowed by the crowd. He sighed and leaned on the table, his fingers tented.  
Simply put, this was how she always was. Her hands were never far from him.  
  In the past, those hands had backed him up in fights, had pulled him out of blades reach, had made sure he stayed on his feet. They had wiped blood out of his eyes, had helped sew up his injuries. And the longer they had known each other, they longer her hands would linger.  
  Sid could admit to himself that he was an idiot sometimes, but he was no naive fool. Dark knight to dark knight; he had known she felt something for him. Back then he hadn't been ready. Fray had just gone. And then the situation with Rielle's mother had dragged on and on.  
  Grimelda had never pushed the subject, she had just waited by his side.  
  But time had gone on, and it had been months since he had last seen her. He found that he felt her absence keenly.  
  She apparated from the crowd, a tall black bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other.  
  He watched intently as she set the glasses down. She pulled the cork out of the bottle with ease and began pouring.  
  "How much?" dark red liquid splashed into the glass, quickly filling it.  
  "Not that much." Sid grumbled.  
  "Alright, that's my glass then." she smiled and poured him a much more modest amount.  
  She pushed the glass towards him as she sat down, "Cheers."  
  He took the glass from her and their fingers brushed.  
  She took a sip, "Now that's the good stuff." a pleased smile spread across her face.  
  Sid hesitated, but the look in Grimelda's eyes reassured him. He took a sip and his mouth was filled with the sweetest wine he'd ever tasted. His expression betrayed him as Grimelda chuckled at him. He swallowed and he felt the wine warm him all the way down.  
  "It's good right?" she grinned. She felt so happy when she was with him.  
  "It's ... not bad." Sid said as he shyly took another sip.  
  "Anyway," she began, her gold eyes settling onto his blue ones, "how have you been? How's Rielle? It feels like forever!"  
  He spoke then, about the past few months. Things had been mostly quiet. Rielle was more independent by the day. She had made friends. Her studies were going well.  
  Grimelda recounted her latest comings and goings. Wild tales from far off lands. The politics of foreign countries.  
  The booze flowed easily. Two hours had passed. Sid was feeling rather buzzed, and he reached out a gloved hand. The tips of his fingers barely resting against Grimelda's wrist.  
  "..She misses you." he said suddenly. There was more, but he was unsure of how to say it.  
  "Oh Sid." Grimelda's eyes flickered in the light of the bar and there was deep sadness there. "I miss her too... And you... more than you know."  
  Sid leaned back, his brow furrowed. He didn't like the sad look in her eyes. He wanted to respond properly but his brain was muddy from the booze. Her perfume was suddenly so strong. His eyes lingered on the ring of her lipstick on the glass. And then followed the shape of her muscular arm back up to her red lips.  
  "Sid," she leaned close to him, "can I-?"  
  Angry shouts came from the other side of the bar and the singing and music lilted before coming to a surprised halt.  
  "Hey, break it up!" someone cried.  
  Glasses started shattering as a fight broke out. The crowd parted as a group of men tumbled through, throwing punches.  
  "Are you.. fucking kidding me right now?" Grimelda blinked in shock.  
  A man was thrown across the room as people yelled and ran out of the way.  
  The front door blew open and the pound of heavy booted feet and the clank of armor drowned out the ruckus.  
  "Looks like these rats are causing a scene, boys!" Temple Knights clambered down the stairs and over the rails, swords drawn.  
  People began stampeding, trying to get out of the way of cold blades.  
  "Staging a fight so they can bust in huh?" Sid seethed under his breath. "These fucks have another thing coming." He pushed himself away from the table and stood.  
  Being well over seven feet tall with white hair and black horns, the temple knights took immediate notice.  
  "Hey! I know you!" one shouted.  
  "Sid, shit!" Grimelda stumbled up as a group of knights rushed over to them.  
  Sid kicked up the table and flipped it into the knights. Red wine sprayed like blood. One ducked under the table and launched himself at Sid. He hit the dark knight squarely in the stomach and they both went down in a clatter of armor. Fists flew as both tried to keep the other from properly drawing their blades.  
  _Really, this is the shit I have to deal with right now_? Grimelda grimaced and pulled the knight off Sid easily. The knight flew like a sack of potatoes onto the downed table and his fellow knights.  
  "Sid, _let's go_!" she grabbed him by the collar of his armor and dragged him up from the ground.  
  The sudden change of motion made Sid's head spin and before he knew it, Grimelda was half dragging him out the back door.  
  "Follow them!" someone yelled from inside.  
  The night had grown considerably colder now and the frosty air slapped Sid in the face. He stumbled as Grimelda let go of his armor.  
  "Come on!" she said, jogging part way down the alley, "Let's hide!"  
  Sid found his feet as the door behind him slammed open. People came pouring out and the shouts of the temple knights grew louder.  
  Grimelda turned down a corner and he followed. He skidded into the alley and realized Grimelda was no where to be seen.  
  His tipsy brain struggled to work. Where did she go?  
  "Grim-?" he called into the darkness.  
  A pale hand shot out from the shadows and wrapped around his waist. He almost smashed his face into the stone wall as Grimelda pulled him in. He leaned against the wall with his forearm as his vision spun.  
  They were in a small cutout in the alley wall. The shadows slightly deeper here than elsewhere. Her arms were wrapped tight around his waist and back, smooshing the two of them together in the dark.  
  Her head was flush against his shoulder, her golden eyes narrowed at the alleyway behind them.  
  "Grim-!"  
  " _Shh_!" she warned, tightening her grip around him. He could feel it through his armor, by the gods she was strong.  
  He heard footsteps approaching them. Could they even hide here?  
  "They went this way!"  
  The clanking echo of temple knight armor came closer and closer. Sid's body tensed. They were right behind them!  
  He turned his head and watched in disbelief as the temple knights ran right past them. They disappeared into the darkness of the far side of the alley.  
  Grimelda sighed into Sid's chest, her grip partially relaxing.  
  "Goddamit, Sid." she leaned her head back against the wall and breathed in disbelief.  
  "Heh, shit." Sid smirked, revealing bloody teeth. He turned to look down at Grimelda and was suddenly very aware of their position.  
  Her head was flush with his collarbone, her body pressed tightly to his. He could smell her short hair, some foreign scent of berries.  
  "You've got blood on your mouth." she sighed and lifted a hand to inspect his face. Her thumb crossed his jaw and then pressed to his lips.  
  Sid felt the familiar tingle of healing magic pass across his mouth.  
  The magic flickered out and Grimelda's hand moved to cup his face firmly. "Are you injured anywhere else?"  
  "Nah." he breathed, "You?"  
  "Me? No way." she grinned and pinched his cheek playfully.  
  "They're gone, huh?" she said. She let go of him, begrudgingly, and moved to step away.  
  The warmth of her was gone from his chest and he disliked it immediately.  
  The glow of his blue eyes watched her in the darkness as she stepped into the alley to look around. A chill breeze rustled her thin dress. She rubbed her arms, the cold finally affecting her.  
  "I- guess I'll walk you home." she said finally, turning to look at him.  
  "Fuck that." Sid said suddenly.  
  Grimelda raised an eyebrow as Sid moved forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands slid easily over the velvet, and the muscles beneath. He lowered his head, the glow of his eyes peeking out through half closed lids.  
  Grimelda's arms wound themselves around his neck as she leaned up, closing the space between them.  
  Her warm lips sent a lightning bolt through him. He felt the darkness entwine between them and it set his blood pumping.  
  Her hands dragged across the back of his neck and her thumbs caressed the skin at the base of his horns.  
  A low hum of pleasure escaped him and his hands gripped her tighter.  
  She grinned into the kiss and pulled away slightly.  
  "I've been waiting for that a long time." she murmured, all too pleased with herself.  
  "I know." he sighed, his voice breathy and low.  
  "You _know_?" she replied incredulously. The look in her eyes said she was about to scold him. _Why didn't you say anything, you jerk?_  
  "I'll make it up to you." he said, a hand rising to cup the back of her head. He pulled her back into the kiss, his tongue sliding along her lips.  
  She opened her mouth at the invitation and he could taste the sweetness of the wine on her.  
  Sid still tasted of blood, but Grimelda didn't mind. That was just typical of him. She dragged her tongue over the roof of his mouth, her hands toying with his hair.  
  He sucked her tongue. He wanted more. Needed more. His armor was beginning to feel very restricting.  
  She bit down on his bottom lip and _dragged_. The darkness in him flared.  
  By the gods, he couldn't stand it anymore.  
  He picked her up, one hand on her back. The other hand happy with its new place gripping the firm form of her bottom.  
  "Ah, Sid!" she yelped in surprise, her eyes now level with his.  
  He brought them back against the wall, his eyes flashing.  
  She felt the roil of darkness in him. It sent her heart beating.  
  "I want you." he growled. His hot lips falling into the flesh of her neck, now deliciously in range. Her skin was so soft, fragrant. He lost himself in the feel of her pulse against his teeth. Her hands wove their way into his hair and he felt her throat sigh under his mouth.  
  "Good." she breathed. Her hand tightened in his hair, pulled him up so their eyes met.  
  "Let's go home." her voice was low and smokey.  
  A sinister grin split Sid's face, "Of course."


End file.
